The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more particularly to computer devices configured to catalog data for analysis.
Most users store data in one or more relational databases. To access and manage their data, users may employ a standard programming language known as the Structured Query Language (SQL). As is known in the art, SQL is a special purpose programming language and a powerful mechanism for allowing users to structure and catalog relational data. For example, using SQL, users can add, delete, modify, and query existing tables of data, create new schemas for storing data, and control access to the data. Additionally, with the assistance of Entity Relationship (ER) modeling tools, users can conceptually and logically model the relational data stored in the tables. Both SQL and ER modeling tools work very well when operating on tables and data having a well-defined structure.